negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Okouchi
Student Number 6: . Birthday: 26 May 1988. She is a tall, athletic, and very quiet girl in the swimming club. She is so good at swimming that the Mahora High School swimming club is already looking to recruit her. Character Outline Personality Akira is one of the most mature students in the class. She cares alot for her friends but knows what is right and wrong such as when Yuna and Haruna steal Negi's ring and play around with it which doesn't take very well. While seeing Negi as a 10 year old boy like the others, she has respects him for his will and tried to help him in any way she can. She also has good judgement as she doesn't punish Fumika like Fuka as the former didn't participle with the rest of the girls in pranking . It is implied in the manga that she has a bit of feelings toward Negi but chooses to not reveal it. Abilities *'Swimming Abilities' *'Super Agility and Strength '''Akira has demonstrate this ability when the girls pull prank on Negi too far. This allow her to easily catch up with Misora who is using her artifact to increase her speed and defeat her Plot overview She is a friend of Ako, and Yuna. She is not always comfortable with Yuna's stunts (For example, being forced to dress as a bunny-girl). She is noted to be similar to Motoko Aoyama of Love Hina, though in looks only. After Chao completes her plot to reveal magic to the world, Akira is one of the very few girls in the class to stay calm when Negi "reappears". Of course, her knowledge of magic's existence along with everyone else's is erased when Negi and the group return to the third day of the Mahora Festival. Akira also participates in the "Mars vs. Mages" battle, fighting alongside her friends using a staff. After the festival, she assists Negi in getting back his spellcasting ring (though she is unaware of its true nature) after he loses it in the bathing area and nearly embarrasses himself in front of the other girls to get it back, making him note of her "strong yet kind" nature in his class roster. Though she is a normal human girl, Akira displayed great power and agility by retaking the spellcasting ring, stunning even Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei. Akira and the rest of Sports Girls followed Negi's group to the Magic World, and were split up in Fate's attack on the gate. Ako became very sick and Akira and Natsumi had to sell the three of them into slavery to pay for the medicine to treat her, which cost 1,000,000 Drachma. Negi and the gang found them and tried to help by entering the tournament, with Negi disguised as Nagi. During this time, Akira found out about Nagi's real identity, and couldn't bring up the courage to tell Ako the truth, since she knew of the latter's love for "Nagi." After they won the tournament, Haruna tried to force the girls who didn't have Pactios to make one. Later when Negi goes berserk, she talks to him about the upcoming situation and the girls that favor him. However, she may be developing feelings of her own for Negi, as shown in her ''Cosmo Entelecheia dream world, which showed her with Negi. Chisame stated that Akira could often be the voice of reason at times, despite not saying or showing it in the direct way. When the class decided to turn against Negi in order to make him reveal who he liked the best, Akira tries to warn Negi about the incident, but is stopped by Kaede and Natsumi. With some help from Kotarou, she is able to escape and eventually meets up with Yue and Nodoka, who were also against 3-A's plan to force Negi into revealing who he likes and came to his aide after Asuna was subdued by the rest of the class. As part of a plan to protect him, Yue and Nodoka left Negi with Akira while they served as decoys to distract the rest of the class. This caused Chamo to encourage her to make a pactio of her own. Gallery mahou-sensei-negima-336858.jpg Akira.jpg Akira Pactio.jpg 1_Negima_v17.jpg 06.JPG Akira Armor.jpg Akira Cosplay.jpg Akira Suka.jpg Akira Okochi.PNG Mahou-sensei-negima-336333.jpg Group 4.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-336695.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-337567.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-335880-2.jpg Turma.jpg char_06.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338073.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338145.jpg mahou-sensei-negima-338394.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338622.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338616.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338592.jpg Akira Pac.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338884.jpg Mahou-sensei-negima-338917.jpg Trivia *While the manga writes "Akira" in katakana, without kanji, the Chinese version gives it the pinyin "Jīng" (the kanji of "Okouchi" is converted to Dàhénèi). The only "Akira"-kanji with this pinyin is that of Akira Watase, Japanese adult film actress. *''Negima!:'' Her pactio attack is "water thrust". She also has blue hair. *''Negima!?:'' The omake reveals that she keeps a pet arowana named Yamamoto that she was originally meant to teach to swim, but she has adopted as a family member, much to the chagrin of the other sports girls. During the "Suka incident", she was turned into a frog and where she had a slight battle with Motsu the "frog" as part of an experiment. *Interesting enough is the fact, that Akira didnt get a Pactio in the Manga story line yet while having a few times the chance for it. This made among the fandom the theory, because of her strength and nature as normal human, that she is one of the 4 remaining 'Wild Cards' among the class, the others being Mana, Zazie and Ayaka. Ayaka meanwhile turned out to be one of the rarest and mighest cards off all, which kinds of proves this theory. She finally agreed of forming one in order to protect Negi against the rest of the class. *Ken Akamatsu showed a, up to date, none-manga pactio from her, along side a Poyo, Mana, Chao, Sayo, the 3 Cheerleaders and Satsuki. She is portraided as mermaid with huge combat gloves which allow her to jump from a water puddle to an other one within a 300 meter radius. Category:Characters Category:Class 3-A Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Pactio Partners Category:Negi Crush